


Blessed Messiah and the Tower of UTAU

by Haru_Hanna



Category: UTAU
Genre: Assistant!Alto, Baker!Renri, Blacksmith!Matsudappoiyo, Dancer!Sora, Delivery Person!Tei, Hunter!Ruko, Messiah!Ritsu, Monk!Yokune, Poet!Kohaku, Seamster!Ritsu, Song: Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou | Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI, Sukone Tei/Yamine Renri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Hanna/pseuds/Haru_Hanna
Summary: The world is at the brink of destruction. The people from long ago had led the Earth to its death, but the only thing stopping it was the mysterious Tower of Ai. A prophecy left behind told the tale of a chosen Messiah that would return the realm to its former glory. No Messiah has ever returned successful. It is time for the next to take their chance. A boy by the name Namine Ritsu.Based on the song by TeamOS
Relationships: Sukone Tei/Yamine Renri
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The town was normal. A group of children running around. Adults rushing to open stores and businesses. At the center of town, the local witch was bewildering a small crowd. The blacksmith was repairing a hunter’s sword for the fifth time that week. The baker handed out goods and multiple delivery people were going about their rounds.

‘Everything is normal,’ he thought as he tied the curtains allowing the foggy light to come in. ‘As normal as this ruined world can be.’ He went back and started re-arranging his fabrics. As the only seamster in town, he had to make sure that everything looked right before he opened shop.

He heard the bell ring and turned around to see a delivery girl holding a basket. Her short, white hair tied up in a ponytail and red eyes were glaring at the watch on her wrist. Her uniform was nothing special, just the beige pants, cap and boots of a darker shade and white button up shirt. Probably the only out of uniform thing was the red scarf she was wearing, a gift from her sweetheart.

“Hurry up Ristu, you know I don’t have all day.” The man laughed, “I’m coming Tei.” He walked over and started digging through the basket. “Ritsu,” she complained. “Fine, fine.” He reached into his pocket and handed her a couple coins. Tei tipped her hat and left.

Ritsu went back to his shelves and added the new material to his catalogue. Once he was satisfied, he went to the mirror and made sure he looked presentable. His red hair flowed down his back, unusually not obscuring his view. His black dress reached just under his knees, not showing any signs of a mess. His white apron passed his check too.

Satisfied, he went outside to change the sign. Outside, his first customer was already waiting. The girl was holding a purple, fading into pink, shirt. He knew she wore it on a regular basis, so it was odd to see her wearing an orange pajama shirt. She was wearing her normal white skirt, however, and her orange shoes. She was playing with her orange, bobbed hair and her green hair clip.

“You’re here early Kohaku. What happened to it this time?” The girl snapped out of her daze. “Morning to you too Ritsu,” she laughed. “Are you going to let me in?” The boy just sighed and let the girl in.

“Mind answering my question now, Merry,” he said, enunciating her first name. She pouted, “Meanie. I just ripped it a bit while running around.” “That was the excuse last time.” “Not my fault the world is my greatest inspiration.” Ritsu sighed, again, and took the shirt from Kohaku. “I’ll try and get this done by noon, is that okay?” “Definitely! Thanks again Ritsu!” The girl left a couple coins on the counter and ran off out the door. The boy collected her payment and began work on the shirt.

The rest of the day was normal, some people came in for repairs, one or two for new clothes. Nothing out of the ordinary, until he went outside to close up the shop. Ritsu went outside to change the sign again but was stopped by the growing crowd of people. He looked around and found one of his friends. She had long brown hair, which flowed over her right shoulder. She wore a brown, off shoulder sweater and long black skirt. The bottom of the skirt had additional flowery lace, courtesy of Ristu himself. Around her waist was a brown belt, complementing her yellow boots.

“Good evening Alto.” The girl jumped. “What was that for Ritsu,” she asked grumply while glaring at the male. “Ah, grumpy as usual.” “Get to the point crossdresser.” “How rude. Should I tell Meiji about this?” Alto just glared at him more. “Fine, fine,” Ritsu said before he was shoved by a kid. “Watch where you’re going brat!”

He took a breath then asked what was going on. “Do you not read the news this morning crossdresser?” “I did!” She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply. She was swept away by the crowd before doing so. Not wanting the same fate, Ritsu started moving with the crowd trying to remember the paper.

‘Maybe it has something to do with the Messiah? That’s probably the only newsworthy thing nowadays. The last one disappeared again.’ He noticed the crowd around him coming to a stop, but he couldn’t see anything. Though he wasn’t that short, his friends always joked about him being a midget. Afterall, he was the shortest out of them.

Before he could do anything though, he was lifted up by someone. A someone with heterochromia. “Put me down Ruko!!” he yells at the female. “No can do sport. They need you at the front.” Ritsu crossed his arms and let himself be carried by the woman.

Ruko was the town’s best hunter. She could use almost any tool, but was best with her sword, which was hanging from her belt. Her long pants and tall boots were roughed up. ‘Might need to patch those up later?’ he thought to himself. Her long blue and purple coat had a bunch of rips too. The scars on her upper body were pretty visible as well, seeing as she never wore anything on top save a black bra and her coat. Her black hair was tied up in her usual pigtails, albeit cleaner than normal. Her blue and red eyes were sharp as per usual, but not paying attention to the young male.

“What’s the occasion Ruko?” She looked down at the boy, looking excited. “You’ll find out, kid.” “I’m not a kid!” Ritsu looked ahead of him and saw the mayor, Ruko’s twin and someone he had never met before, on the town’s stage. Ruko then dropped the boy. “What was that for!” She glared at him, shutting him up in the process.

Ritsu stood there for a few seconds before the hunter cleared her throat and guestered to the stage. He gave her a look, then started walking toward it. “Ah, Mister Namine! Congratulations,” the mayor told him. The boy looked confused, but the chance to ask was taken away by the stranger.

The woman who had grabbed him had short green hair, tucked around her ears. She had red glasses covering her greener eyes. She wore a yellow blouse over a long olive skirt. Her boots matched her skirt. But, perhaps the most striking part about her was her necklace. It bore the royal family’s crest.

She pulled Ritsu up beside her and raised their joined hands. “Our next Messiah has arrived!”

The crowd started clapping and cheering, while the boy looked around in shock. Remembering his friend was onstage, he looked behind at the other heterochromatic twin. Yokune was just there, smiling at the younger boy.

Yokune and Ruko were identical in appearance, save that Yokune had much shorter hair and Ruko had more scars. Despite that, they were completely different. While the female was the wild hunter, the male was the calm monk. He wore a coat and boots similar to his sister’s, but they were clean unlike her’s. Underneath was a long white shirt accompanied by navy pants.

Ritsu couldn’t believe it. He was selected to be the new Messiah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried about the boy, Ritsu's friends make the decision to accompany him on his journey to the Tower of Ai.

The next morning arrived too quickly. Ritsu woke up nervous, for he knew that no Messiah had returned from the mysterious Tower of Ai. Much less with the blessing to save the land. He struggled to find the energy to get out of bed, but somehow he managed. While getting ready, he heard the bell downstairs ring. The whole town knew he was leaving, so who had business here?

When he got downstairs he saw two people. One was a woman with wavy pink hair, ears and a tail. She wore a long maroon dress that was ripped up a bit. Around her arms was a yellow and black shawl and her feet bore heavy boots. The other was a male with blue and white hair. He had a dirtied white shirt, black pants and a light blue apron. A black belt around his waist had various tools that the man used on a daily basis.

“There you are Ritsu! We’ve been waiting for you kid,” the wolf woman said. “What are you guys doing here?” he answered, looking around for the bag he had packed the previous night. “Looking for this?” she held up the missing bag. He growled, “Give it back Sora!” The two started running around, one chasing the other.

“That’s enough Sora,” the blue-haired man said. “Aw, come on Matsu. Stop being a killjoy.” He just glared in response. “Alright.” She then dropped the bag, allowing Ritsu to pick it up and take a breather. “What are you guys even doing here?” he asked, through gasping. “Isn’t it obvious?” the older man asked. He then walked outside followed by Sora. Confused, Ritsu followed as well.

When he stepped outside he saw everyone. All his friends had gathered in front of the shop, all holding bags of their own and talking amongst each other. “What’s going on?” he asked. The crowd of 9 turned towards him. Matsu spoke up first.

“We’re coming to the tower with you.”

Ritsu watched in shock as the rest of the group agreed. Each Messiah had gone alone as if it were a tradition. He did not expect all of his friends to want to join, nor did he want. If no Messiah had returned, he didn’t want them to disappear as well.

“Are you all certain!” he exclaimed, worried. The baker smiled. “‘Course we are Ritsu! What kind of friends would let you just leave,” she said. The girl wore a frilly royal purple dress that reached about her knees. On top of it, she had a yellow and white apron, covered with a bit of flour. Her red shoes were covered in it too.

Before the seamster could say anything, the messenger from the day before approached the group. In her arms was a fancy torch, gold with silver swirls and accents. She looked around at the group and then at Ritsu. “I see you’re taking a group, Mr. Namine.” He didn’t answer. “Not many Messiah’s have gone in groups, much less one of this size.” “I apologize Ms. Megpoid.” The woman stared at him confused. “The size does not matter, for as long as the blessings are collected then all shall be fine.”

Last night the woman had told him as much as she knew about the tower. There were 11 floors. The first floor was a general floor that anyone could enter, the Messiah would be needed to proceed any further, however. The following floors housed the blessings needed to be collected. After gathering all 9, the Messiah would be able to reach the top floor and reset the world to its former glory.

The messenger then handed Ritsu the torch. “This is what will be needed to collect the blessings,” she then stared at him, “Do not lose this. We can only afford to make one per Messiah. Even less now, with the number of failures.” The boy took it, feeling much more nervous than before. The woman then turned to the group. “I wish you all the best of luck. I have faith that you all will be able to help Mr. Namine and our world.” She then bowed and started her journey back. “Thank you Ms. Megpoid,” he called before he put the torch in his pack.

“Shall we get going then, gang?” Ruko asked. Everyone could tell she was itching to do something, so they just laughed. “Haha. Laugh all you want,” she huffed before she started making her way towards the woods.

“Wrong way Ruko,” the witch stated before laughing again. She wore a dark purple, fading into pink, dress. The hood for her matching cloak was down, letting the sunshine on her light pink hair, giving it a bright glow. She had swapped her usual mauve heels for a pair of boots in the same colour. “And, how do you know that Meiji?” She stares at the swordswoman. “I live there, idiot.”

Ruko stared blankly at her. She then grabbed the map from Ritsu and started looking at it. “We should get going then. Looks like it’ll be a five-day trip,” she stated. When no one showed any indication of wanting to move, she picked up the boy and ran off in the direction of the famed tower. “Put me down Ruko!”

She eventually did, after an hour of walking.

They walked for six days instead of Ruko’s estimated five. “Not my fault, you guys are slower than me.” They all had thoroughly enjoyed it, however. They weren’t kids anymore, meaning they didn’t get to spend as much time together as they used too. Ritsu smiled as he looked at the tower with his friends.

He had forgotten why he was worried. The group had been through so much in their own lives, things much worse than just climbing a simple tower. They’ll get through this too! They’ll collect the blessings and save the world!


End file.
